Thirsty For Blood
by Wileret
Summary: Sexo explícito, porn  Desde que Kaname compartió su sangre con el cazavampiros, siente que algo extraño e inaudito sucedió.


**Thirsty for blood**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.<strong>_

_**Dedicado a Nekoi, que estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo este one-shot.**_

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname esperaba pacientemente en su habitación la visita del chico peliplateado. Aquél al que consideraba su enemigo, el cazador de vampiros Kiryuu Zero, y al que, si no hubiera sido por el bien de Yuuki, habría matado con gusto cuando se le presentó la oportunidad.<p>

Aunque ahora la situación, había dado un giro interesante.

Desde lo ocurrido la última vez, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a él, tentado por volver a saborear su sangre. Por mucho que se negara, la sangre Kuran le llamaba. Kaname miró al exterior por la ventana abierta, a la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, tan silenciosa salvo por el ruido de una lluvia fina que caía desde el cielo nublado. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en aparecer.

Se rozó distraído con la yema de los dedos el lugar dónde los colmillos de aquel chico se habían clavado en su piel desgarrándola, dónde aquellos labios le habían saboreado y le habían provocado unas sensaciones que no comprendía del todo. La herida había tardado en sanar debido al daño producido por la Bloody Rose, pero la sensación desconocida para él se había esfumado en cuanto Zero despegó los labios de su garganta. Una sensación que, sin querer admitirlo, no le había producido repulsión sino algo totalmente opuesto. Nunca antes le habían mordido, estaba terminantemente prohibido morder a un sangre pura, con lo que no sabía lo que se sentía. Pero tenía una idea de que no era algo muy agradable.

Por eso también estaba esperándole, quería saber si volvería a sentir lo mismo de aquel día en su habitación. Con su sangre siendo succionada y manchando sus ropas, había "disfrutado" de una manera que no se había esperado. Había sido algo imprevisto, su único propósito de todo aquello había sido conseguir que Kiryuu pudiera proteger a su querida Yuuki cuando él no pudiera. Había intentado manipularlo como un peón y se había encontrado sorprendido.

Kaname cerró los ojos para concentrarse, podía oír que algo o alguien se movía por el jardín. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Kaname Kuran.

El mencionado abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba él a unos cinco pasos, apuntándole, con su pistola inseparable, a la cabeza al igual que la anterior vez. Se preguntaba si la cosa acabaría igual. Lo dudaba, ahora que la sangre Kuran corría por las venas del peliplateado, esta vez la fuerza que le inspirara la sangre no sería tan fuerte.

- ¿Qué haces dejándote caer por aquí, Kiryuu? Pensaba que evitabas pasarte por esta residencia –se burló Kaname, entornando los ojos.

No iba a confesar que le estaba esperando. Era mejor mostrarse así, y observar sus reacciones, no iba a pasar nada por intentar divertirse un poco a su costa.

- Veo que con una sola vez no te basta. Espero que esta vez no seas tan salvaje como la otra vez, ten al menos algo de respeto por el que te está dando la oportunidad para vivir y no ser destruido como un vil monstruo.

- ¿Esta vez? Te equivocas, no necesito tu asquerosa sangre Kuran y tranquilo que no olvidaré fácilmente lo que me dijiste la otra noche, sólo he venido para hablar –gruñó Zero. No iba a permitir dejarse mangonear por ese sucio sangre pura. No de nuevo.

Kaname rió.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó con un toque de burla, a la vez que con una de las uñas se hacía un ligero corte en un lateral del cuello -. ¿De verdad que no la necesitas?

Zero se enfureció, no tenía sed y en realidad no sabía por qué diablos se había dirigido hacia la habitación del vampiro que más detestaba. Listo para replicar, Zero abrió la boca pero en ese momento el olor de la sangre del Kuran llegó hasta él. De repente, se sintió como si hubiera estado sediento todo el día, le quemaba la garganta y sintió como sus colmillos clamaban sangre. Después de todo su empeño, seguía siendo una marioneta, no podía luchar contra ello, pero aún así tenía la suficiente voluntad para seguir apuntándole con la Bloody Rose.

- Ya te lo he dicho, estás más necesitado de sangre que los demás –dijo dando un paso hacia Zero, presionando más la herida por la que se escapaba un reguero fino de sangre -. Vamos Kiryuu, no te resistas, tus ojos te delatan.

El peliplateado intentaba controlarse a sí mismo, intentando aclarar su mente para al menos poder salir de ese sitio, pero la cercanía del otro no estaba ayudando precisamente y el deseo de sangre cada vez se hacía más fuerte, volviéndole loco. Lentamente fue bajando la pistola rendido, a la vez que Kaname llegaba hasta su posición. Zero podía sentir la sangre recorrer las venas de su cuello expuesto a la perfección.

Ya sin vacilación y con los sentidos nublados, la lengua de Zero empezó a recorrer lentamente el fino camino marcado por la sangre, que bajaba de forma traviesa por el pecho del Kuran, disfrutando del sabor completamente.

Segundos después, Kaname notó como los colmillos del peliplateado rasgaban su piel y se hundían en su cuello haciendo que la sangre se derramara en abundancia y bajara por el interior de la camisa. La sensación era tan… gratificante…

Los ojos de Zero se iluminaron con el color carmesí de la sangre. Su sangre era tan tentadora, tan sabrosa… que le era imposible parar. Su piel, tan suave al tacto de sus labios, era un factor que también le incitaba. ¿Había algo de malo en ese asqueroso sangre pura que tanto odiaba? Dejando su odiosa personalidad aparte, por supuesto que era perfecto, y él, aún contra su propia lógica, se sentía extrañamente atraído por él.

Zero clavó más profundamente sus colmillos, quería saborear el cuello del Kuran por completo. Mientras, sus manos se agarraban ansiosas a la espalda de él, a la vez que le iba empujando poco a poco hasta tocar la pared. Había una fuerza irresistible, un deseo más allá de la sed de sangre, que le hacía actuar así. No comprendía esa sensación, pero tampoco quería pararse a pensar, sólo quería dejarse llevar y disfrutar de ella.

¿Se atrevería a saborear un poco más de ese cuerpo que nadie tenía permitido tocar? Ante ello, Zero elevó sus ojos para observar el rostro de su enemigo, los ojos de Kaname se mostraban encendidos, pero no con el tinte carmesí de ira, sino más bien con otro de muy distinta índole. Por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en los del otro y se quedaron conectados, carmesí con carmesí, ambos intentando leer en la mirada del otro qué es lo que pasaba por sus mentes. La lujuria y el deseo de un acto prohibido se veían reflejados en los ojos de ambos vampiros.

Dejando su indecisión del todo a un lado, Zero deslizó su lengua a lo largo de todo el cuello hacia la clavícula, provocando un escalofrío placentero al Kuran, erizándole la piel. Siguió con su expedición deslizando con una de sus manos la camisa negra del otro y permitiendo que sus labios se deslizaran hasta su hombro, tan perfecto como todo lo que llevaba viendo, mientras que su otra mano se posaba en la nuca para adoptar una mejor posición.

Kaname, mientras, se dejaba invadir por las sensaciones que el peliplateado le estaba provocando, y no veía razón por la que pararle. No, no quería. Sólo deseaba que siguiera saboreándole, sentir los escalofríos que su húmeda lengua le provocaba al deslizarse por su piel que a cada segundo sentía como si ardiera. No sabía a ciencia cierta si la temperatura de un vampiro podía subir, pero la suya sí que lo estaba haciendo.

Ajena a la escena que se podía presenciar en la habitación, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra el edificio colándose por la ventana abierta, cuyas gotas iban empapando poco a poco el cuerpo del peliplateado.

A medida que los segundos pasaban la fricción entre sus cuerpos cada vez era mayor, podían notar el cuerpo del otro ardiente, la sangre corriendo por sus venas atropelladamente. La espalda de Kaname apoyada contra la revestida pared de la habitación, y el cuerpo de Zero pegándose con más deseo al del primero, recorriendo su pecho con ansia, enredando sus dedos en su oscuro y sedoso cabello… Un relámpago iluminó la estancia, mostrando sus rostros sudorosos y deseosos de más.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan blando, Kuran? –preguntó divertido Zero, despegando sus labios de la suave y nívea piel.

La situación le era totalmente extraña, pero no podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando de ella. Su boca torció una sonrisa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaría pasando eso?

- Desde que tú te has vuelto tan dependiente de mí –respondió Kaname, reprimiendo un gemido provocado por la juguetona lengua del peliplateado.

Tenía que mantener su fría postura aún en un momento como ese, pero le estaba siendo sumamente difícil. Las manos de Zero se enredaban en su cuerpo y alcanzaban lugares que nadie había osado tocar, y sus labios no le dejaban de torturar de una manera un tanto placentera.

Además, la vista del cuerpo del peliplateado, húmedo por la lluvia y la excitación provocada por la situación, tampoco ayudaba mucho, estaba superando por completo sus límites. Sólo quería abrazarse a él y sentir esos músculos con sus manos, ver si eran tan duros como a simple vista. Él también quería saborear ese cuerpo pecaminoso…

Tentado y ya sin poder resistir más, Kaname bajó la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en la oreja del peliplateado.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno –susurró el Kuran, mordisqueándole ligeramente la oreja.

En un instante, la espalda de Zero se encontró chocando con la pared, siendo recorrida por las manos del Kuran que memorizaban su textura, su forma y la sensación de su piel mojada. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba, era hermoso. Ahora no sería capaz de dejar escapar a ese cuerpo. Iba a hacer que cada poro de su piel gritara su nombre.

Con eso en mente, Kaname empezó a explorar ese cuerpo que le estaba volviendo loco, desgarrando la camiseta mojada del cazador con los dientes. Allí estaba su piel, tersa y blanca como la luna resplandeciendo ante sus ojos rebosantes de deseo. Era su momento de saborearle.

Posó sus labios sobre la piel del pecho de Kiryuu a la vez que clavaba ligeramente sus colmillos en ella. Una fina línea de sangre se dibujó sobre ella, borrada inmediatamente por la lengua del Kuran. La sangre del peliplateado, aún mezclada con la suya propia, tenía un sabor que le embaucaba, y le hacía querer más.

Kaname deslizó sus labios por el pecho de Zero hasta su ombligo, dejando un rastro de pequeñas mordeduras a su paso, de las cuales, poco a poco la sangre iba brotando.

Podía sentir la respiración del peliplateado, entrecortada y acelerada, y cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus acciones. El sudor perlaba la piel de todo el cuerpo del cazador.

Su boca, normalmente tensa en una línea horizontal por el enfado, se mostraba entreabierta, los gemidos de placer escapándose por ella... Sus labios, demasiado tentadores, pedían a gritos que fuesen probados.

Era su momento de reclamarlos y hacerlos suyos.

Lentamente, para hacer sufrir al cazador un poco más con su lengua, fue alzando la cabeza hasta llegar a su destino pudiendo ahora sentir el aliento húmedo y cálido del peliplateado en su cara. Sus labios carnosos se unieron al instante, casi con furia, amoldándose perfectamente con los del otro que tan suaves, sedosos y provocadores le parecían.

En el transcurso de un segundo, Kaname empujó al cazador hacia el diván de la habitación con fuerza, posicionando su cuerpo encima del de Kiryuu al instante, acoplándose a cada uno de sus recovecos, y cazando sus labios de nuevo con ansias.

Sus lenguas, ahora en plena acción, recorrían la boca del otro notando los colmillos puntiagudos en el proceso. Zero sintió como una pequeña herida se abría en su lengua empezando a sangrar y como la lengua del Kuran se enrollaba con la suya sensualmente para limpiarla. Ahora, los labios de ambos se iban haciendo más insistentes a cada segundo que pasaba y sus cuerpos empezaban a actuar por su cuenta dominados por la excitación, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus manos envolviendo el cuerpo del otro…

Kaname, de un solo movimiento, quitó los restos de la camisa de Kiryuu, que cayeron al suelo de madera. Ahora por fin tenía pleno acceso a su pecho sin la molesta tela que le estaba quitando visión todo ese rato. Sus ojos se deleitaban con la vista, y podía sentir como su propio miembro se endurecía de excitación, cosa que no recordaba que le hubiera pasado en la vida. Aquello era algo nuevo para él, pero a la vez, se sentía como si supiera qué es lo que tenía que hacer a la perfección.

Debajo de su cuerpo notaba el del cazador sudoroso y cálido. Eso es lo único que tenía que saber.

Traviesa, la mano del Kuran empezó a deslizarse por la entrepierna del peliplateado, palpando su miembro despierto y en consecuencia, provocando que un gemido se escapara de la boca de Zero, que ya no cabía en sí de placer. Todavía no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, que él, un cazavampiros estuviera tumbado en el diván del gran Kuran y disfrutando de sus caricias. Y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, se sentía mejor al pensar que él no era el único que se sentía tan solo en esa escuela. Yuuki podía mostrarle su apoyo e intentar protegerle (cuando en realidad no lo necesitaba) continuamente, pero nunca llegaría a comprenderle. Pero ante el Kuran, la cosa era diferente. Sentía que podía ser capaz de mostrarle todo su ser por dentro y por fuera al completo, sin máscaras ni mentiras que ocultaran su dolor y su angustia.

Un nuevo roce le hizo gemir de nuevo. Su intoxicante esencia embriagaba todo su ser, sus colmillos rasgaban su piel bebiendo de él. Su contacto era… Su contacto era como fuego líquido… Y sus labios embaucadores atrapaban continuamente los de él sin darle oportunidad alguna. Se pegaban a los suyos con su textura sedosa, recorriéndolos con la lengua, memorizándolos…

La temperatura de ambos cuerpos empezaba a subir hasta el punto de que la ropa les comenzaba a agobiar. Así que, con manos expertas, Kaname empezó a quitarle el pantalón al cazador despegando antes sus labios de los de él para empezar a recorrer con ellos la parte inferior inexplorada de ese cuerpo que le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

El miembro erecto del peliplateado se dejó ver en toda su forma nada más deslizar el pantalón, la piel suave envolviéndolo, la punta húmeda a causa de la excitación. Kaname no tardó en recorrer toda la longitud con su lengua, los jadeos de Zero música para sus oídos cuando deslizaba su lengua especialmente por la zona entre la punta y el resto del miembro, entre esos pliegues de piel blanca.

Notaba como su propio miembro gritaba por escapar de la tela que lo aprisionaba, de esos pantalones que se habían hecho uno con su piel a causa del sudor. Deseó poder quitárselos sin demora, pero estaba demasiado entretenido dando su siguiente paso, abriendo su boca y engullendo aquel trozo de carne blanda y dura al mismo tiempo, como si fuera el manjar más exquisito.

Zero dejó escapar un fuerte gemido ante ese acto, seguido de un espasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Aquello era demasiado para él, sentía su mente nublada a causa de tanto placer, su sangre hirviendo y latiendo en las venas al ritmo de su corazón que parecía que le iba a explotar en la cabeza. Y notaba, notaba como una sensación demasiado fuerte para comprenderla, una especia de cosquilleo, le empezaba a llegar desde la punta de los pies y se incrementaba a cada segundo que el purasangre se ensañaba con él, envolviendo con esa lengua suya todo su miembro, sacándole sonidos inimaginables de su boca.

Mientras Kaname se las intentaba ingeniar para desabrochase el pantalón, la excitación haciéndole perder el control de sí mismo y haciendo la tarea difícil para su manos. Sabía que tenía que parar lo que estaba haciendo con la boca, si quería tener algún éxito en atinar con el botón. Cuando así lo hizo, notó como de repente el cazador se incorporaba, todo sudor él, y al mismo tiempo se inclinaba hacia él uniendo sus labios en un beso cálido y húmedo. Sus dedos finos dirigiéndose mientras hacia su entrepierna, arrancando el botón sin más preocupación y apretando su miembro con fuerza haciéndole sentir un éxtasis, el gemido muriendo dentro de su boca mientras movía su lengua al ritmo de la del cazador.

Sentados ahora cara a cara en el diván de terciopelo, Kaname hizo descender también su mano hacia el miembro de Zero, acariciándolo primero para después sincronizarse con el cazador en ese movimiento ascendente y descendente tan sensual. Bocas ahora separadas y cuerpos sudorosos, los gemidos de ambos no dejaban lugar a sonido alguno de otra índole.

El movimiento se hizo más insistente, su velocidad aumentando, sus cabezas apoyadas ahora al hombro del otro, los ojos cerrados ante tantas sensaciones. Y luego finalmente llegó el momento, sus labios se buscaron el uno al otro de nuevo con desesperación, sus cuerpos se tensaron, el orgasmo les recorrió el cuerpo como una carga eléctrica haciéndoles temblar, gritar el nombre del otro y finalizar el baile de manos.

Los minutos pasaron, sus cuerpos calmándose tras el frenesí de la experiencia, los jadeos disminuyendo hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos y la realidad de la situación cayó sobre los dos. Zero desvió la mirada, levantándose inmediatamente del diván y buscando su ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, sin mirar una sola vez hacia Kaname. Sin querer creer lo que había sucedido, intentado borrarlo de su mente a base de recordar el odio que sentía hacia ese purasangre.

Kaname observaba todos sus movimientos, desnudo y todavía asimilando los hechos, una media-sonrisa apareciendo en su boca cuando el cazador salió de la habitación hacia la negra noche.

Aquello había terminado de una manera diferente a la que se había esperado. Pero había sido muy interesante.

Muy, muy interesante.

FIN.


End file.
